


White Lies and Lips

by seasideshell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, brotp kaihun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasideshell/pseuds/seasideshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luhan, who has wonderful lips, is good at reading people and spotting lies, and Sehun's someone he bumped into on the streets, who just so happens to be his schoolmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lies and Lips

Sehun and Luhan are schoolmates, but one never really noticed the other, well, because they simply did not have a reason to, not until they bumped into each other on the streets, literally.

Sehun had just been walking casually on the roads, a bubble tea in hand, humming a tune softly as he enjoyed the view of the dusk sky, the blend of orange, red and yellow. That is, until he found himself on his butt, his new pair of jeans having its first, and hopefully the last, meeting with the dirty streets of Myeong-dong, his bubble tea tumbled over at his side. He had scowled, really darkly, at the kid in front of him, also on the ground. But really, who could blame him? His butt hurt, the jeans he had recently bought with his own money dirtied, his favourite drink, still half-full, spilled. It's already a wonder he didn't snap at the boy. 

Or maybe that has to do with the fact that the boy was cute. A red beanie over his head, showing his fringe, which was of a dark brown colour, his large doe eyes scrunched up from the pain (probably from landing on his butt), an adorable button nose, and small, pink lips that Sehun would have tasted if not for the boy being a minor who could very well sue Sehun for outrage of modesty and of course, because of the situation they were currently in. So Sehun settled for scowling at the kid, not a very accurate representation of what Sehun had wanted to do but it'll do.

The boy had asked him if he was alright, in a sweet, frantic and worried voice, and Sehun had replied yes, though he was still pretty upset about his drink and jeans. The boy then bowed a few more times, mumbling quick apologies before rushing off into the crowd. Sehun just hoped that the boy did not bump into anyone else in his hurry and meet someone with less control than Sehun and have his lips attacked.  ~~Sehun just wants to be the~~ ~~one who attacks.~~

Sehun had then returned home and called Jongin, his childhood best friend, first grumbling about being bumped onto the ground, which had Jongin laughing obnoxiously over his misfortune, then spazzing about the cute boy who had bumped into him, Jongin was mumbling a few words along the lines of 'pedophile' and 'pervert', but Sehun's too busy talking to even realise that. 

\--

"Oh Sen. Let's make a bet."

"What."

"See that nerdy guy over there? I bet 50 bucks you can't get a date with him by the end of the week."

Jongin smirks. He knows he's going to win this bet, case closed, since no one will possibly agree to go out with a stranger who just comes up to them to ask for a date, that's just plain dangerous! Moreover, with the week ending soon (today's Thursday), Sehun just has three mere days to secure a date with the guy, and finally he will be able to get the shoes he has been eyeing for the whole month.

"Sure. Prepare your 50 bucks Jongin, don't you know I'm famed for my lady/guy-killer skills?"

Jongin just rolls his eyes and pushes his friend out of the table. 

"Whatever Sehun, just go."

Sehun sticks his tongue out at Jongin like the mature student he is and walks confidently towards the guy sitting at the table, books strewn around him, focusing on the worksheet he is currently working on.

"Hey."

The guy looks up and Sehun is met with a pair of very familiar doe eyes, though this time, fake glasses are framing it.

"You!"

Sehun gasps, surprised that the stranger, whom he's convinced is a kid, is currently in front of him, doing what suspiciously looks like seniors' work. It can't be that he is older than him right?

"Me."

The  ~~kid~~  guy smiles amusedly at the stunned Sehun who has his mouth hanging open.

"Please stop that you look like a goldfish, though I've never seen a goldfish with eyes as thin and sharp as yours."

The senior says teasingly as his hand lifts to tap Sehun's chin gently. Sehun promptly shuts his mouth, but opens it again as he stutters out his question.

"Y-you don't remember me?"

"How can I not? I'm still sorry for bumping into you and spilling your drink."

Sehun breathes a sigh of relief, happy that he is remembered  ~~and may have a chance at those lips.~~

"So what brings you here?"

Sehun jumps at the question, he has totally forgotten about the bet he just made with Jongin.

"Um..Err.. I came to help you with your work!"

He mentally cringes as he spurts out the lame excuse, and cringes even more when the senior raises his eyebrows.

"Really? You can do a senior's work?"

"Y-yea...I'm a senior too."

"Oh please help me then! I'm awful at this."

The senior flashes him a smile, and Sehun doesn't miss the glint in his eyes, though he can't quite make out why the glint is present.

"Well, this here, you start with..."

Sehun continues to explain the solution to the senior, totally focusing on the worksheet and totally missing the surprised and amused look on the senior's face.

"Ah I get it now, thank you! Oh and, what's your name?"

The senior exclaims, his eyes brightening up as Sehun's explanations and the concepts he had learnt link in his head.

"I'm Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Sehun hurriedly replies, heart thumping as the senior nods his head, scribbling the last line of his answer and starts to pack up his books.

"Well Sehunnie, you know, it's not good to lie."

Sehun swears his heart rate just dropped to a zero for a moment there, though he's not quite sure if it's because he has just received a nickname or because he has just been caught for lying, well, maybe both. 

"You're obviously not a senior, but you certainly are quite smart. Thanks for your help though, I really appreciate it."

The senior stuffs his books into his bag while Sehun sits at his side, smiling toothily at the compliment.

"So..."

He zips up his bag and props his arms on the table, turning to look straight at Sehun.

"What are you really here for?"

The glint in his eyes is back, and Sehun can only gulp.

\--

Saturday has arrived and Sehun finally gets it in his head that he's meeting Luhan (he finally found out the senior's name) today, at a cafe in Myeongdong. After Luhan had asked him the second time his reason for going up to him suddenly on Thursday, Sehun confessed that he wanted the senior to go on a date with him, conveniently leaving out the part of it being a bet.

"So, will you?"

Sehun had looked at Luhan with such hopeful eyes, and Luhan really didn't feel like Sehun's lying to him, unlike the time when Sehun first answered his question for coming up to him, so he had agreed. It's not like he has anything to lose anyway.

"As a compensation for bumping into you and spilling your drink."

Luhan had said, and his words just went in from Sehun's left ear and out of his right, because honestly all he cared about was Luhan going on a date with him. He couldn't be happier with the fact that Luhan, the adorable senior, the owner of those pink, kissable lips, had agreed to go on a date with him, until he realised he will be getting 50 bucks from Kim Jongin too. Jongin had snickered when Sehun returned to their own table, having witnessed the whole interaction, watching the lady/guy-killer Sehun turn to awkward, lame Sehun is pretty much a good show to Jongin. 

"Shut up. I got the date."

Jongin's mouth had went slack, his fantasies of his shoes flying away as if it had grown wings. There had been no other times where Jongin wanted to punch the smug look off Sehun's face this much, but he can't really punch Sehun's face though, he's his best friend afterall, so Jongin opts for Sehun's stomach instead, before stalking away from the bent-over Sehun and going to cry over his lost dream shoes in the school toilet, not to mention his 50 bucks.

Sehun sniggers to himself as he pictures Jongin moping around his room, when his mind reminds him that he has to get ready for the date with Luhan. Panicking because the meeting is in less than 2 hours and he has no idea what he should wear, Sehun starts rummaging through his closet, hoping to find a suitable attire that will show that he's mature and a perfectly date-able guy. He plans for more dates with Luhan in the future, because really, if he has a chance with Luhan (and his lips, never forget his lips), why not make full use of it and make Luhan his? 

But, his mind pulling him back to reality again, he should really get something to wear, so he picks up his phone and dials a number.

"Kkamjong, stop moping around and drag your sorry ass to my house now."

"... You asshole."

"Yea yea whatever, just come over now."

With that, Sehun ends the call, having no doubt that Jongin will come to his house. And he wasn't wrong, when Jongin shows up minutes later (Jongin just stays next door).

"So, what has happened for you to be graced by my presence?"

Sehun scoffs and he kicks Jongin off his bed.

"Your presence isn't worth shit. Now help me pick an outfit for the date."

"Is that how you ask for help? Kicking me off the bed and insulting me?"

Jongin screams from the floor, while Sehun just rolls his eyes and pulls Jongin up, pushing him to the direction of his closet.

"Yes if it's you, no if it's not."

Within minutes a perfect outfit is thrown onto Sehun and Sehun's eyes light up in glee, immediately stripping and putting on the clothes.

"I still can't believe he agreed to go on a date with you. You guys didn't even meet before!"

Jongin wails, lying back down on Sehun's bed again.

"Actually he was the kid who bumped into me that time, but apparently he's a senior. Well, I got to go now. Bye Kkamjong, you can let yourself out."

"Yea, yea. Hope you have a shitty time."

Jongin waves, not bothering to get up from his lying position as Sehun exits his room, before something registers in his head.

"Yah Oh Sehun! The bet doesn't count! You've met him before! It doesn't count!"

Jongin shouts and screams again, as if Sehun, who is already out and on the bus, can hear him.

"It doesn't count!!!!"

Jongin wails pathetically.

\-- 

Sehun arrives at the cafe around 10 minutes earlier, hoping to get a good seat  ~~and have a romantic time with Luhan~~ , but to his surprise, he spots Luhan immediately in the empty cafe, sitting at a quiet spot away at the far end of the cafe, a cup of coffee and a plate of strawberry cake already on the table. Quickly making his way towards Luhan, Sehun apologises for being late, which earns him a weird look from Luhan.

"What are you saying? You're actually early."

"Yea but you were still earlier than me and you had to wait for me."

Luhan's eyes fill with mirth as he looks at Sehun.

"You are really adorable you know that?"

Sehun feels his face flush, and he struggles to keep it down. He can't be that obvious, no, he has to tone down. Sehun tries to think of something else, maybe like how Jongin's probably still in his house and may have even fallen asleep, like how weird the old auntie next door is, like how good his mom's cooking is, or like how nice Luhan looks with his center parting, how bright his eyes are, and how shiny his lips look. He gulps. Little fantasies run through Sehun's mind as his mind wanders off to planet Luhan, the light blush on his cheeks not leaving at all. 

Luhan gazes at him, silently chuckling at Sehun, whose mind probably isn't with him right now. Luhan thinks of ways to get Sehun's mind back to planet Earth, when he sees Sehun's mouth drop a little for who knows what reasons (Sehun's thinking of watching Luhan do a hot dance). Luhan grins, possible evilly, and pushes a forkful of strawberry cake into Sehun's mouth, successfully forcing Sehun back to reality, and giving him a sweet aftertaste as he swallows the cake.

"It's nice isn't it?"

Luhan asks, eyes twinkling in anticipation and amusement, as he waits for Sehun to answer. Sehun personaly doesn't like sweet things, with the exception of bubble tea, but the look on Luhan's face is enough for him to tell a white lie.

"Y-yea. It's nice."

Sehun expects Luhan's face to brighten up more at his comment, but what he doesn't expect is an unreadable expression falling over Luhan's face, masking some of his happiness. And in the next minute, Luhan has left the table with a soft 'wait here'. And so Sehun waits. He tries to spot Luhan somewhere in the cafe, but at a point in time, people had started streaming in and the cafe is now filled with people, completely covering his line of sight. So Sehun settles back into his seat, and tries to comfort himself with the fact that Luhan is not the type to ditch people, well, he did say to wait for him. Or was it just a ploy to keep Sehun from chasing after him as he escapes. 

Sehun falls into a panic state of mind, that is, until he hears a soft cling on the table.

"Sorry I took so long, a customer was being particularly bitchy in front of me."

Sehun's mouth falls open as he takes in the sight of Luhan in front of him. Luhan, the one whom he had thought ditched him. He really should stop gaping like a goldfish everytime he meets Luhan. But apparently Luhan has sensed something.

"Sehun-ah, is something wrong?"

Luhan asks with concern, his hand reaching naturally to touch Sehun's knee, but Sehun jumps and starts stammering unintelligently.

"N-nothing, I-I just need to pee! Yea! I need to pee, er, use the toilet, washroom. Pee. Yea!"

Sehun slaps himself a million times mentally, cursing at his uncouth and embarrassing excuse, he should seriously consider repairing his brain-to-mouth filter. But, Sehun thinks, it's worth it since Luhan is laughing  ~~at~~  because of him.

"The toilet's that way Sehun-ah, near the counter. You can go, I'll wait for you."

Luhan says, still laughing slightly, even having tears in his eye because of the adorable and flustered Sehun, someone who's not like what the rumors say. Luhan has only known Sehun as the popular student in school, but he didn't feel the need to know more. It was not until their second meeting where Sehun asked him out on a date (though Luhan was the one who "forced" it out of him) then Luhan realised that awkward and clumsy Sehun is the popular and cold Sehun (according to the rumors), who also was the guy he had bumped into. 

Sehun is interesting, and Luhan can't help but want to tease the younger, it's obvious that Sehun doesn't need to go to the washroom. Luhan chuckles again as the memory and smiles. Maybe Sehun thought that Luhan had ditched him, he was gone for quite some time afterall.

Sehun returns to their table after a short while of doing nothing in the washroom, and cheers silently when he sees Luhan still sitting at his spot. He also spots another cake on the table, which Luhan pushes towards him as he speaks.

"This, is a dark chocolate cake. It is more bitter than sweet, so I think this will suit your tastes more."

Sehun wonders how exactly does Luhan know he doesn't like sweet things. Maybe Luhan can read his mind? Oh gosh, that would be disastrous, with the amount of inappropriate thoughts about Luhan when they are just mere acquaintances  ~~as of now, hopefully~~. 

"T-thanks."

This time Sehun's brain-to-mouth filter works and Sehun gives a small pat to himself for being able to keep in control.

Luhan watches as Sehun eats a piece of the dark chocolate cake he bought specially for Sehun, and this time, he sees Sehun's face light up, a genuine smile taking over his facial features, so unlike the smile from before when he had the strawberry cake. Luhan feels a genuine smile bubbling up from inside him too.

\--

"Oh Sen. I have a proposition for you."

Jongin crosses his arms as he sits across his best friend, a serious expression on his face.

"...Sehun."

Jongin's expression turns into a frown.

"Goddammit Sehun listen to me!"

Jongin finally bursts, screaming into the ear of his best friend.

Sehun, startled by the sudden outburst from Jongin, jumps and failing his arms around, falls with a loud thump on the carpeted ground of his bedroom.

"What the hell Jongin?!"

Sehun screeches while Jongin just wonders why he has an unreasonable idiot for a best friend.

"Right back at you!"

Jongin snaps back at Sehun.

"I'm trying to talk about some serious stuff with you and you go swimming in your Lu-pool, thinking about his perfect ass and lips, undressing him in your mind and what not, but most importantly, ignoring me!"

Sehun blushes bright red at Jongin words, and  ~~splutters~~  shouts back indignantly.

"S-shut up you idiot who doesn't even have the guts to talk to Kyungsoo!"

Now it's Jongin's turn to blush red just at the mention of his crush (he really is a gutless idiot).

"You have no right to say his name!"

They keep at it, screeching and shouting insults at each other, throwing pillows at each other, faces red from the exertion (more from the mention of their crushes). Jongin's proposition is long forgotten until Mrs. Oh's roar soars above both of their noises, upon which they immediately quieten down, not wanting to experience the wrath of hell (in the form of Sehun's mom).

"So, you were saying?"

Sehun clears his throat, settling down on his messy bed and looking at Jongin, who is sitting on the floor.

"I have a proposition for you."

Sehun nods.

"And just so you know, you didn't deny undressing your crush in your mind."

"KIM JONG-"

"OH SEHUN!!!"

Sehun swallows the rest of his words at the sound of his mother's scream, while Jongin tries his best to keep from bursting out in laughter at the constipated look on Sehun's face.

\--

"If you get your Luhan to be your boyfriend in one month, I'll do anything you ask for a month." That had been Jongin's proposal, but Sehun was not satisfied. 

"How about when I get Luhan-hyung to be my boyfriend you confess to Kyungsoo?"

"Deal."

Sehun's eyes had went wide at the readiness in which Jongin agreed to the revised proposition. Maybe Jongin's not so gutless afterall, Sehun thinks, he's still an idiot though.

Anyways, that was how Sehun got himself a list of what-to-dos for him to make Luhan his:  
1) Find out if he is gay (subtly)  
2) Find out if he has a boyfriend  ~~or girlfriend~~  
3) If he doesn't have a partner (Sehun refuses to think he has), take him out on dates and charm him  
4) Confess

"Hey Luhan-hyung."

Sehun greets the senior with a bright smile, weeks of hanging out with Luhan have allowed him to maintain decent control over his actions and thoughts when around the senior (it's a really great accomplishment for Sehun).

Luhan, as always, looks up from his sea of papers and replies Sehun with a small smile of his own.

"Hi Sehun-ah."

But Sehun's heart still flutters whenever he hears the melodious sound that is Luhan's voice (especially when it's saying his name), and plunges involuntarily into Lu-world.

Luhan looks at Sehun for a while, and turns back to his papers as he sees the blank look that usually adorns Sehun's face, Luhan decides it's better for Sehun to start the conversation if he wants to (he really needs to get his work done anyways). Luhan doesn't know if he's just so boring that whenever Sehun's around him, the blank look will appear, because he knows for a fact that Sehun is full of expression (mostly frowns and scowls really, and other unpleasant expressions) around his friend that Luhan thinks is called Kkamjong. Still, Luhan decides, Sehun's blank look is better than his scowl when Sehun's around him.

Sehun startles out of his Lu-verie when a bird lands on top of his head and chirps to its heart's content (that's how still Sehun was), and looks to find Luhan's amused smile directed at him. 

"I've never seen a bird land on someone before, how still must you be to accomplish that?"

Luhan's eyes twinkle as he teases Sehun, who by now is looking at anywhere but him, face flushed.

"Er, yea. Hyung, are you gay?"

Sehun, uncomfortable with being teased by Luhan and in an attempt to change topic, just blurted out the first thing on his mind, whether or not Luhan is gay. So much for being subtle, Sehun cringes inwardly as he sees the bewildered look on Luhan's face. 

"Why?"

"Because, because my female friend, she's interested in you and would like to know if you're straight or gay..."

The clockwork in Sehun's mind whirls in the fastest speed, trying to come up with anything, anything to cover up for his lack of subtleness. But as soon as Sehun sprouts out the words, he regrets it, what if Luhan becomes interested in his so-called 'friend' that doesn't even exist! Sehun panics and frets even more, so much so that he misses the slight glint in Luhan's eyes.

"Is that so? Well, please tell your friend that I'm straight, and single as well, so I'll welcome anytime she wants to meet up for a date!"

Sehun feels as if his whole world came crashing down, just because of the one word, 'straight'. Luhan is straight, which means that he's not interested in guys, and that means that Sehun will never have a chance with him. 

Luhan, the guy of his dreams, is sexy, free and single. But, Sehun thinks gloomily, Luhan is straight.

Luhan bites his lips, cocking his head towards the side as he sees the crestfallen and broken-hearted look on the younger's face. Perhaps he has gone too far in his joke? The bell rings and Luhan hurries to pack his stuffs, while Sehun continues moping by his side. Taking a look at him once again, Luhan sighs. He leans down and pats Sehun's cheek softly.

"Silly Sehunnie. I'm just getting back at you for telling me a lie. Don't worry, I'm as gay as you are."

Luhan says tenderly, before rushing off for class because he does not want to be late for the one class in which he has a demon for a teacher. 

In contrary, the person whom Luhan left, who doesn't care even if he gets struck by lightning, just sits at his place, the sulk that was previously on his face now replaced by an ear-splitting grin. Nothing can ever wipe that grin off Sehun's face, nope, not even when Jongin finally arrives and pulls him towards their class while shouting profanities at him for leaving him alone and not waking him up, or when the teacher reprimanded both of them for being late and giving them both detention. Because hell yea, Luhan is sexy, free, single, and gay.

\--

The next couple of dates were successful. Sehun thinks he has charmed Luhan successfully enough, if he deletes away the embarassing moments where he, well, embarasses himself. Like the time when he wanted to be a gentleman and rushed to open the door for Luhan, only to slam into the glass door, resulting in a frantic Luhan when his nose started bleeding. Well, Sehun thinks, that was one unsuccessful date. The only plus side to that accident was that Sehun got to go inside Luhan's house, a task that Sehun didn't think he'll achieve that soon. Maybe that date wasn't so unsuccessful afterall, Sehun grins.

"What are you grinning to yourself for?"

Luhan appears with a tray and sits down in front of Sehun at their usual spot in their favourite cafe. 

Luhan had refused to let Sehun order for them again when once, Sehun tripped over air and every content on his tray went crashing down onto the floor. Pieces of plates and cups lay on the floor, cake and coffee and tea were strewn on the floor, with a Sehun still sprawled on the floor.  ~~That was another unsuccessful date.~~  But after that, Luhan knew better than to let Sehun order, and had insisted on going to the counter whenever they were on a date, even if he wasn't the one paying. It's better to be safe than sorry, Luhan really doesn't want another scene at his favourite cafe.

"Nothing."

Sehun smiles innocently at Luhan, sighing silently as he watch Luhan take his seat, admiring his crush with a  ~~super obviou~~ s adoring smile. But the smile drops, and a hesitant expression surfaces.

"Lu-hyung..."

"Hmm?"

Luhan doesn't look up to see the uneasy and hesitant expression on Sehun's face, his eyes focusing on the espresso cake he has in his hands instead.

"What..are we?"

Luhan's head snaps up to look at Sehun, who panics and waves his hands wildly, thinking he has said something wrong, and who is now blubbering frantically, spluttering out words he don't really mean.

"Like, are we couple? I mean I get it we're not, I'm fine with it. But-" 

"Are you really?"

Sehun stops speaking as Luhan's soft voice cuts his words. He stares blankly, wondering what Luhan is referring to.

"Are you really fine with it, Sehun-ah."

Luhan puts down the fork he has in one hand, and reaches to take Sehun's.

"Well, since you won't ask, and you need confirmation, Sehun, be my boyfriend."

Luhan smiles at Sehun, and he feels as if his whole heart exploded, here is Luhan, taking his hand and asking him to be his boyfriend, something that he has thought will only occur in his dreams. But Luhan, taking Sehun's stunned silence wrongly as a rejection, slowly withdraws his hand, a frozen smile on his face.

Luhan is at a loss, is it possible that all this time he had been wrong and Sehun didn't like him, didn't want to date him? Is it possible that Luhan's unique ability to read people and spot lies fails him in this instance with Sehun? Luhan is suddenly so scared, scared of the rejection that may possibly happen, and that's because Luhan realises, after the many unsuccessful, yet unbelievably enjoyable dates with Sehun, that he is slowly falling in love with this dongsaeng of his. But then again, Luhan was already attracted to Sehun right from the beginning. 

No, Luhan doesn't want to think that he is wrong, Sehun likes him, he is sure, maybe.

And Luhan's confirmation comes when Sehun's hand moves to grab his retracting ones, saying in a surprisingly loud voice.

"Yes I want to be your boyfriend!"

Silence. 

Luhan stares straight into Sehun's eyes, who meets him head on. Neither care about them being the point of attention of the whole cafe, which after Sehun's outburst, has turned quiet. And as Luhan's lips start to turn up and Sehun's heartbeat starts to speed up, the whole cafe remains silent when Luhan replies.

"Great."

The whole cafe erupts into cheers when Luhan leans over, with slight tears in his eyes, to place his lips on Sehun's, and Sehun just feels a whole volcano eruption in his whole body.

Because finally,  _finally_ , he has got those lips.

\--

"I can't believe it!" 

Jongin groans and rolls around on Sehun's bedroom floor, while Sehun sits on his bed, typing away mindlessly on his phone, a lovesick grin on his face.

"I can't believe it! Why do I always lose my bets with you?!"

Jongin cries pathetically and tries to glare at Sehun, who doesn't seem to care about the thing (Jongin) on his floor, crying and groaning.

"Isn't it great? Now you can confess to Kyungsoo."

Sehun comments offhandedly, and Jongin freezes in mid-roll and says quietly.

"I already have him as my boyfriend."

"WHAT?!?!"

Sehun shrieks and drops his phone, jumping down from his bed and pulls Jongin up from the floor, shaking him forwards and back violently.

"What when how?!?!?! Why didn't you tell me Kkamjong you idiot!!!"

Jongin doesn't even bother trying to stop Sehun from doing what he is doing, but just rolls his eyes as he wonders, while he is swung back and forth, why he has an overreacting, expression-ful and violent person as his best friend. So he just waits, until Sehun has calm down enough to dump him back onto the floor and climb back to his bed to stare down at Jongin, waiting for him to talk.

And he speaks.

It was just a simple, classic confession. A shy Jongin (Sehun snorts at that) going up to Kyungsoo one day in the library and confesses. And apparently Kyungsoo has taken quite some notice of Jongin as well, so after the confession, they just started dating.

Sehun stares at Jongin for a while after he finishes talking, until an unamused expression falls over his face.

"Tch, how boring."

"At least I had the guts to confess to him."

And the bickering ensues.

\--

"Lu! Here!"

Sehun waves excitedly as Luhan, with his newly dyed hair, enters the cafe. They have been dating for months now, and Sehun just keeps falling in love with Luhan everytime he sees him, especially when Luhan turns up with a new hair colour or style. After a few weeks of being together, Sehun has finally managed to convince Luhan for him to stop calling Luhan hyung, though Sehun would sometimes slip in the word to get what he needs (it's usually a kiss goodbye, he's addicted to Luhan's lips afterall).

"Hey Hun."

Luhan leans down naturally and gives a small peck on Sehun's cheek before settling on the chair opposite him. Sehun blushes and grins blissfully, pushing a plate of strawberry cake towards Luhan, feeling proud of himself when he sees Luhan's face lighting up. He chuckles when he sees a little smear of cream around Luhan's lips, and makes a bold move. He pulls Luhan nearer to him, his tongue darting out to lick off the cream before leaning back to his seat. And Sehun feels his soul flying up to heaven when Luhan pulls him back and connects their lips, kissing with more force and passion.

It is all well and good until a voice pulls him back to Earth.

"I'm still here you know."

Damn that Kkamjong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'll repost some fics from aff to my account here on ao3 
> 
> (:


End file.
